


Cherry

by paraboobizarre



Series: Charmed [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill chuckled quietly, weighing the heavy chain in his hand when he suddenly stilled, a particular pendant catching his eye...a bright red enamel cherry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

“Jesus! Watch the fire!” Tom jumped back, flailing his arms, before he reached for his dreads, frantically examining the ends to look for any smoldering bits.  
Andi just laughed, stoking the glowing embers with his stick, sparkles flying in every direction as yet another gust of wind stirred through the flames.

“Relax, Tom...no one's gonna set your precious hair on fire,” Andi teased, throwing some hay he had gotten from the barn into the fire, thick smoke drifting up seconds later. Bill coughed and covered his watering eyes with his hand as he blindly stumbled through the smoke in the direction of the little cottage.

They were far out in the country. Country. Just the word made Bill bristle. Bugs everywhere, grass and ants, birds that shat down on you (as happened to one of the girls of their parallel class earlier today), not to mention that now that the sun had set an eerie kind of sticky warmth had settled over the grounds.  
Even crazier than actually being out here without being forced to, was the fact that Bill was actually starting to enjoy this.

It was the end of term, summer holidays would start next week and they had all been invited out to this cottage here, the parents' of one of Tom's friends used as a summer house. It was nice, it reminded Bill in a strange way of his grandma's house; wood everywhere, white washed walls and creaking staircases, low ceilings, the scent of wood polishing and freshly cut grass in every room, the way the only sounds were the chirping of the crickets and the voices from all the people running around the house.

Bill sauntered into the kitchen where a group of girls was about to cut open vacuum sealed packages of sausages, someone made potato salad, another girl wrestled with a crate of beer.

“Let me help you with that?” Bill offered, tapping the girl on the shoulder. She flipped around, flashing him a brilliant smile, her eyes already a little glassy; they'd all been drinking steadily ever since they arrived here more than six hours ago.

“God, thanks!” She stepped to the side, watching Bill as he hauled the crate out of the fridge, putting it down near the door.  
“Cigarette?” She wiggled a pack in front of his face, “for being my mighty savior?”

Bill simply nodded and trotted after her to the small dining room right behind the kitchen. She wasn't in his class, he didn't even know her name; he had only seen her a couple of times in PE when they had been shooed to run round after round around the soccer field while the girls had played volleyball on the nearby field.

She plopped down on the next best chair, pulling an ashtray closer, sliding her pack and lighter across the table to him as soon as she had lit her cigarette.

“You're Tom's little brother, right?” She asked after her first drag and Bill had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Tom always introduced him to others as his “little” brother – who would have thought these ten minutes would be so extremely important one day.

“He's ten minutes older than me...he _loves_ to ride around on that fact,” Bill quipped, rolling his eyes just a little bit.

“God I know,” She laughed, blowing a plume of smoke into the air between them, before she continued, “I have a step sister who's like...two months older than I am and I get to hear it every day at least _once_!”

The cigarette was a lot lighter than what Bill usually smoked, stole from Tom's stash to be more precise. It tasted like warm air in his mouth. Her sentence finished, their conversation stuttered to an uncomfortable halt and Bill fiddled with the lighter before he could think of the next best thing to ask her.

“So, what's your name?” He asked, feeling exceedingly dumb; names were something you asked at the beginning of a conversation, not in between.  
Her face however lit up, a wide, sparkling smile, while she twirled her cigarette between two fingers. She had a tiny crystal stuck in the upper corner of her front teeth.

“Hanna.” She nudged his leg, her eyebrows wiggling as she said her name, “I'm in Tom's class.”  
Bill smiled a bit uneasily, silently repeating her name in his head over and over again. This party had already assaulted his brain with a bucketload of new names and faces and he was terrible at remembering these things.

“You're not really like your brother, are you?” Her leg nudged his again and when Bill looked down he saw the tip of her sneaker prodding his, her legs pushing forward even more.  
“Tom's like... _so_ cool,” she laughed, flashing him a teasing smile as she cringed in mock exasperation.  
“You seem a lot nicer...somehow,” she added in a lower tone of voice.

Bill knew he was burning up at this point; he had to resist the urge to squirm around in his chair, an uncomfortable, itchy feeling crawling up his back, his palms growing sweaty, his toes numb. Her feet nudged his again and he pulled his legs up on the chair, hugging them close to his chest.

“We're twins...we're not _that_ different,” Bill muttered, sucking greedily on the light cigarette, wishing it was burnt down low enough for him to stub the damn thing out and join Andi again at the bonfire outside. Girls made him uneasy. They were never straightforward about what they expected of you – everything was hints and innuendos.

“I think you're different...cuter somehow.”

Now Bill could hear the blood thrum through his ears. His eyes flitted across the room nervously, catching only a short glance of Hanna as she leaned forward in her chair, giving him a questioning look, slanted through mascara-clotted lashes.  
He sucked on his cigarette again, feeling the heat of the glowing tip closer to his fingers now and stubbed it out without so much as a second look, before he jumped to his feet again.

“Look, I should prolly go outside and see if Andi needs help and I uh...” Bill stuttered to a halt, surreptitiously wiping his palms on his pants. “...uh, see you around then...later on, okay?”  
He stumbled backwards out of the room, waving awkwardly at her.

“Bye Anna!” He called just about to round the save corner that would take him back outside into the garden again.

“It's Hanna!”

  


♥ ♥ ♥  


The fire was crackling, wave after wave of smothering heat washing against Bill's skin as he sat cross-legged on the blanket he shared with Andi and Tom. The ground was wet with dew by now but he didn't even care about that as the heat from the fire made the bare skin on his forearms prickle with goose bumps.  
When he closed his eyes he could imagine he was at a beach and that the sizzling of the coals and wood was just the waves swapping against the shore, the warmth on his skin the warm afternoon sun.

“Guys...GUYS!” The grating voice of Dominik, the kid whose parents' owned this house, brought Bill back to reality. He blinked against the flickering light in front of him, watching Dominik stand up, flailing his arms to get everyone's attention.  
The noise died down, but for the obnoxious smacking of the two lovebirds from Bill's class as they sucked face on the blanket next to him.

“Okay so: everybody sleeps in the barn tonight...” An unsteady murmur rippled through the crowd, someone managed to squeeze in a slurred booing sound before Dominik continued.  
“My rents don't want people to sleep in the house and hey...you all have sleeping bags – so just camp out in the barn, the hammock or here around the fire, I don't care as long as you stay out of the house!”

  
♥ ♥ ♥  


The hay smelled surprisingly good. Wrapped in his little cocoon of a sleeping bag, safe from all those things with too many legs that probably lurked in the straw, with just that sweet smell filling his nose, Bill was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard the soft fall of approaching footsteps, the whispering of the dry grass.

“Hey you...” In the pitch black someone sat down next to where Bill had curled up for the night. Even without sight to help him, it was clear that it was Tom; that slightly rumbling voice, scratchy from too much smokes and alcohol and the unmistakable smell of Tom's coconut hairwax.

“You're really sleepy?” Tom whispered, sprawling on the hay next to him. The zipper of the sleeping bag was pulled down, just a little, before Tom scooted closer and opened it almost all the way down to Bill's knees.

In the distance, two hay hills in front of them, somebody coughed. Bill's hands grew sweaty against his thighs, his heartbeat starting to race.  
“Bad idea, Tom...” He breathed, the words struggling to come out when his brother's cool hand crept inside his warm cave and brushed down his forearm. Tom moved closer still, his entire side now pressed up against Bill.

“We're not exactly alone here, you know!” Bill hissed, hoping Tom would be easily discouraged tonight.  
Tom's leg pushed inside his sleeping bag, tangling with Bill's, suddenly joined by Tom's warm breath washing against the shell of his ear.  
“I could think of a place where we would be alone...just us...” Tom kissed his earlobe, nibbling on it softly and Bill felt those tell-tale shivers prickling down the length of his body. He shifted uneasily, his dick beginning to stir in his jeans.

He was fourteen, his cock was more than trigger happy and Tom knew every teeny tiny way to get to him in a matter of seconds. Bill rolled on his side, pulling his legs up close to his chest and cursing the thing between his legs that seemingly had a life of its own at times. When would that ever get better...

“Inside the house...I've seen the parents' bedroom before,” Tom continued, their faces so close their noses brushed, “we could steal out the back of the barn and, you know...”

Fool around. That's all they ever did these days. Make out, jerk off, pet each other and when things got too urgent, rub against each other the few moments it took to get them both off. Tom was getting frustrated and Bill wasn't that much better off either but unlike Tom he actually had to lose quite a few things if they went any further. His virginity for starters...

“Come on...we can just, you know,” Tom mumbled, lips already pressed against Bill's, Tom's breath, tasting of alcopops, filling his mouth.  
Under the sleeping bag, Tom's fingers closed around his wrist, slipping down to hold his hand and squeeze it lightly. Outside the crickets chirped and suddenly Bill jerked out of his pleasantly sleepy haze and started to peel himself out of his cocoon.

In the dim light, Tom stared at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.  
“Okay, let's go...” Bill whispered after he had haphazardly pulled on his shoes.  
“No way!” Tom's hand flew forward and pulled Bill down again, making him stumble and almost fall into his twin's lap.  
“Really?!” Tom asked again, his voice going high-pitched and squeaky with anticipation already.

Bill bit down the nervousness welling up in him and forced a nod. It was a really bad idea, he could already tell. So many things were wrong about this. The house was off limits and now they were about to sneak in and desecrate the parents' bed; what if someone used the bathroom in the house and heard them; what if someone had a similarly stupid idea and found the bedroom occupied...

Quietly they crawled over a ledge out the back of the barn, rounding the shack, Bill holding on tight to a corner of his brother's shirt as he stumbled blindly after him through the weeds growing round the back of the barn, till they arrived in the garden again.

The bonfire had died down considerably, only a few glowing embers still lying in the pit, watched by no one. Everyone had gone to sleep in the barn. An owl screeched somewhere nearby, leaves rustling the next moment and Bill jumped forward, clenching Tom's shirt in his hand, almost stepping on his brother's heels. Tom chuckled quietly and pried Bill's fingers out of where they clawed at his clothes.

“Don't worry, Princess,” Tom whispered, attempting an awkward bow as he took Bill's hand and guided him across the dewy lawn into the house, “I'll protect you from the evil creatures of the night.”

They entered the cottage and quietly closed the door behind them. The air inside was warm, stiff with the lingering heat of the long afternoon, the peculiar smell of smoke and burnt wood wafting through the hallways.

Trudging up the winding staircase to the first floor, Bill winced every time the wood creaked under their weight. Inside he was terrified, scared to death that someone would walk in on them, that someone maybe was already in the house but at the same time he felt a strange thrill run through him. It was risky and naughty and thoroughly stupid but he just couldn't get the disbelieving admiration plastered all over Tom's face back in the barn out of his head. He wanted to impress Tom so badly at times, it was silly.

Tom opened an unmarked door with the kind of somnanbulist confidence that made Bill wonder how long ahead his brother had planned this little stunt...

  
♥ ♥ ♥  


“Urgh, flowers...” A violent shudder ran through Tom's entire frame as he stood in the doorway. He turned towards Bill, tugging him into the bedroom slowly, an enigmatic little smile flickering over his face.

On the spacious double bed lay the cause of Tom's disgust, a raggedy flower quilt in horrendously gaudy colors. The air in the room was cold and fresh, smelling of wood polish and grass and just faintly of smoke from their bonfire before. The bed itself was a sturdy, old fashioned affair with an elaborately carved headboard and thick bedposts of dark wood.

As casually as if he owned the place, Tom stepped out of his sneakers, leaving them laying on the floor as he rounded the bed and crawled onto the mattress, motioning Bill to follow him.  
Something in his belly flip flopped excitedly as Bill got on the bed, letting Tom push him down against a stack of pillows with his brother laying down right next to him, their legs intertwining.

Of course they had made out before but never like this. Never at some stranger's place and never anywhere with so many people close by. The risk and the novelty of it all made goosebumps spring up the length of Bill's upper arms as Tom's hand sank into his hair to guide his head down into a slow and thorough kiss.

He let Tom open his belt and push his jeans down, mewling softly at the back of his throat when Tom rubbed his belly under his t-shirt. Sometimes, typically when he wanted something from Bill, Tom could be at his very best, warm belly rubs and slow French kisses included.

Tom shucked off his pants and shirts, letting them fall in a heap on the floor next to the bed before he pinned Bill down on the bed, wriggling between his thighs and almost laying down on top. Bill closed his eyes and linked his hands behind his brother's neck. Whenever Tom shifted Bill could feel the slight play of muscles underneath Tom's soft skin.

A hand snaked down between their bodies, cupping his dick and petting him through the fabric of his boxers which grew tighter and more irritating with every stroke of Tom's hand, with every kiss.  
Bill didn't have all that much experience to compare kisses but he was certain Tom was one of the best kissers out there, best in the universe probably. It always walked the right balance between teasing and just nice and soft, the way Tom would pull him close and pet him all over, the smell of his brother's skin, especially at the side of his neck where Tom smelled of shower gel and lazy sunny afternoons. Gradually Tom's hand went from over the boxers to under the elastic waistband and Bill gasped into a kiss as Tom's fingertips brushed against his cock for the first time.

“Come on...let's do it, okay?” Tom whispered right into his ear, his breath already coming out in ragged, wet pants. Tom's fingers slipped down the crease of his ass, rubbing roughly at his entrance and Bill gasped, feeling a strange warm tingling mixing into the low churning in his belly; a different kind of ache, that tugged deeper.

“Bill, please...don't tell me you don't want to.” Tom rolled down against him, mewling softly in the crook of Bill's neck, his hand clenching and unclenching rhythmically round Bill's hip. Laying under his brother, wildly distracted by all the nice feelings their movements sparked, Bill tried to coerce his brain into forming a coherent thought.

He was still scared shitless of the prospect of full on sex, even thinking about it, that Tom would see _everything_ down there, made him squirm in embarrassment. The way Tom was moving on top of him though, those frustrated little sounds worming their way into his ear, appealed to him on a whole different level; one where logical thought and reasons weren't exactly prevalent.

He nodded, his chin bumping sharply against Tom's shoulder and he managed a vague affirmative. The movements stopped almost immediately and Tom pulled himself up to look down on him; there it was again, that disbelieving, totally thrilled look he had seen before in the barn.

Tom's jaw was hanging a bit slack and somehow Bill wouldn't have been surprised if his twin would have started to drool within the next few moments. It made self-confidence flood him so suddenly it was almost dizzying. He knew Tom _liked_ him a lot but this was still thrilling beyond belief.

“Fuck!” Tom shook himself out of his haze, his eyes so wide they looked about to pop out of his skull.  
“Really? Like, all the way, _really real_ sex?!”  
Bill nodded, watching in faint amusement as Tom's eyes seemed to widen even more.

“But only with the lights off! And the blankets up!” Bill said, squeezing his brother's wrist to regain his brother's attention. “And I get to say stop if it sucks!”

Tom nodded frantically, already scrambling off the bed, almost tripping over his own feet as he hurried to the door. The key turned in the lock once more and Tom rattled on the securely locked door, before he went to the small window and drew the curtains.  
Smirking he bent down at the foot of the bed, rummaging through the deep pockets of his jeans, producing a small tube moments later and tossing it at Bill, who caught it awkwardly against his chest.

He turned over the bottle in his hands, his forehead wrinkling up as he studied the faded print on the front.

“Hand lotion?” He eventually asked, feeling a bit dumb as he did so, it felt like he hadn't understood the punch line to a joke.

Tom moved up on the bed on hands and feet, crawling over towards him till they were nose to nose.  
“We need some lube...” Tom muttered, brushing the tips of their noses together like he sometimes did when he was, against inclination, feeling rather cuddly.  
Tom's fingers wrapped around the hollows of Bill's knees pulling him forward, down under his own body. A hot hand brushed briefly up between his legs, touching that private spot that had been, till now, strictly off limits.

“It's not like you get wet down there yourself, you know...” Tom added, pulling his hand away and Bill knew he must have been blushing deeply; he could feel the heat rising into his cheeks, his knees coming together almost instinctively.

Tom took the tube of hand lotion and uncapped it, squeezing a generous amount of the cream onto his fingers. With a farting sound the tube spluttered out some more of its contents and Bill hid his face behind his hands, giggling almost hysterically at the awkward sound. Tension was gripping him right down to his toes, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach; a curious floating sensation as if his insides were suspended in a vacuum.

It felt wrong somehow, strange. He was laying on the bed with his tiny tee-shirt still on while Tom was sitting on the edge of the bed, fussing with the lotion. The overhead lights were still on and he was splayed out on the neatly tucked in bedspread, his toes starting to feel cold and clammy. Wasn't the whole sex deal supposed to be a bit more cosy, Bill wondered, feeling put on display.

He gasped as something cold and slippery brushed against his bottom, Tom's slicked up fingers pushing up into the crease right away. Bill was biting down the imminent protests, balling up the fabric of the quilted bedspread into his fists while he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“That good?” Tom asked, roughly jabbing his fingers against his entrance, prodding clumsily as if it was some kind of Open Sesame and he just hadn't found out the right password yet.

“No!” Bill blurted out before he could stop himself and he winced at the look of hurt and confusion that flitted over his brother's face.

Tom drew his hand away, wiping his fingers on the bedspread. His head was bowed down and he rubbed at his neck and something akin to a slight panic unfurled in Bill's middle as he watched Tom stare at the floor, a despondent look on his face.

“Look, it's not like...” Bill tugged his shirt down his stomach and sat up. It was strange, sitting there on some stranger's bed, naked from the waist down, his bum feeling squishy and with Tom just staring at the wall opposite, not even looking at him. This was not like this was supposed to turn out.

He nudged Tom's thigh with his toes, leaning forward to get a better look at his twin's face.  
“This just feels strange, like with the lights on and you sitting on the side like that,” he mumbled apologetically.

“It's not like I've ever done this before either, okay?!” Tom bleated, jerking his elbow away the moment Bill reached out to touch him, tug him back on the bed maybe.

The mood had taken a nose dive and he knew they were well on their way to a big argument; the kind where they would not talk afterwards for days and would ignore each other till one of them broke down and took all the blame. It seemed ever since they started with, well... _that_ , these kinds of arguments had become more and more frequent. Everything had just become so much more serious lately.

“Come on, come here...” Bill wheedled, crawling over the bed, half into Tom's lap.

When Bill ducked his head, trying to get a glimpse of Tom's face, he jerked his head to the side, making a point of avoiding his twin's gaze, but Bill could see a reluctant smile starting to tug at the corners of Tom's mouth.

“So I turn of those damn lights and get under that gross flower quilt with you and play nice and then you let me?” Tom teased, letting his fingers march up over Bill's bare thigh slowly and the only thing Bill managed in response was an odd purring noise as he rubbed his nose against Tom's arm.

The next moment the room had turned pitch black and he heard Tom curse under his breath as he stumbled into something on his way back to the bed. The sheets were pulled out from under him with a harsh ripping sound and Tom's familiar form crowded against him, pushing him down into the soft mattress.

Their noses butted and Bill giggled softly as Tom attempted to kiss him but missed his mouth and instead licked up the side of his nostril.  
As usual it was all clumsy fumbles and lots of embarrassed chuckling as wound around each other, trying to clutch at as much skin of the other one as possible.

Bill elbowed his way out of his tee-shirt, ramming the pointy bone right into Tom's stomach, or somewhere like that. He only felt that surprised puff of air against his neck and the tiny _OOF_ sound that accompanied it before Tom started to struggle out of his boxer shorts.

Their clothes landed with a whispering sound at the foot of the bed and Bill kicked at the sheets, feeling sweaty, the thin cotton clinging to his body like a second skin. Tom wormed between his legs and it felt like a massive wave of heat rolled right over him, leaving him gasping for fresh air.  
He felt his twin's hand brush against his side, fingertips tickling against his ribs, pushing under his back, obviously searching for something.

“The lotion?” Came Tom's hoarse whisper right into his ear. A sudden wave of hot, wet air that made Bill shiver under his brother's weight, while Tom still felt for that obnoxious tube.

“It'll turn up soon enough,” Bill mumbled in reply, already feeling that tell-tale whirring starting up in the back of his head. That special mood he always slipped into, nice and lazy and slow, that warm place he could only ever go to when Tom was with him like this.

Furtively he pushed his hand under one of the pillows next to them, hiding the tube of lotion under it before he caged Tom in with long legs and arms, distracting his brother's attention with a series of teasing kisses.

It worked and soon he felt Tom melt on top of him, the tube momentarily forgotten and Bill was rewarded with some truly toe curling kisses and the kind of touches, soft and searching, that made him purr at the back of his throat. Tom enthusiastically slobbered down the line of his neck, shoulders, across his collarbone before his head vanished under the sheets. Bill blinked up into the darkness above him, a goofy smile spreading over his face as Tom's kisses under the blanket gradually went lower and lower. He would make Tom work a little before he surrendered the tube.

Moments later he gasped, the surprised sound answered by a smug little chuckle, muffled by the sheets but still audible. Bill let his legs fall open and waited. Tom rarely did him _that_ favor and that first, long lick had already been a very promising preview. He'd so get the lotion after that.

A rush of cold air settled on his belly as the sheets were lifted and Tom's flushed face appeared in the dim light of the room, dreads sticking out at odd angles all over the place.

“You know you look stupid, right?” Tom croaked, affecting a dopey, blissed out expression, rolling his eyes.  
Bill simply huffed out an annoyed breath and pulled the covers down over his brother's face again, wriggling his hips against Tom's stomach to invite him to go down lower again.

“Just shut up and well...you know...” He patted the lumpy form under the blankets, gently trying to push his twin's head down again.  
It wasn't long before Bill gasped once more, his hips bucking up almost of their own. A muffled grunt came out from under the mingle of sheets.  
Bill bit down on his bottom lip, trying hard to keep his responses to a minimum. Somehow it always seemed to put Tom off; unlike Bill who thrived on the vocal feedback he got whenever he did anything to Tom.

Soon though he had to give in. What Tom was doing down there was just too good for words, made his head spin and his legs twitch. It wasn't so much that Tom really sucked on it but rather a series of very thorough licks but it was enough and Bill could feel that well-known tightening in his belly, so pleasurable it almost bordered on painful. He could very easily come from that, just a little more...

And then Tom stopped and reappeared again from under the blankets, wiping first at his mouth and then at his sweaty forehead. Bill knew he must have looked utterly useless, he certainly felt like it! Tom smiled down on him, still looking somewhat frazzled but endlessly proud at the same time.

Bill sighed heavily as he reached under the pillow to retrieve the tube of lotion.  
“There you go – the lotion.” He wiggled it in front of Tom's face, enjoying the vaguely puzzled look settling on his brother's face.  
“You _definitely_ earned it,” Bill added, smirking up into the half light of the room.

Tom just smacked him lightly on the shoulder but said nothing, instead busied himself with arranging the sheets around them and fumbling with the lotion. Bill could feel Tom's cock slide up the inside of his thigh, daring to grind up into the movement just a little. Things were still strange somehow. It hadn't been all that long they'd been messing around like that and sometimes it still felt all a bit too unchartered, every little thing bearing the potential of endless embarrassment.

“So can we do this now?” Tom asked in all his usual bluntness and Bill resisted the urge to roll his eyes but forced out a curt nod instead.

The lotion came out without any embarrassing sounds this time and soon he felt those same slippery fingers nudge up against his bottom again, only this time he didn't complain. Tom's previous attention had placated him enough and apart from that, Tom really _was_ trying this time. He scooted up to Bill's side, twisting and wriggling around in place, trying to get close, get Bill's impossibly long legs somehow arranged and get his fingers down there – the least Bill could do was grade him on the curve.

There had already been a few clumsy fumbles before so the feeling wasn't entirely new but Bill still waited for that jaw-dropping awesomeness to make an appearance any time soon. It was okay at best, still felt way too awkward, that Tom would touch him there, stick his finger up there and he somehow lacked the enthusiasm of his brother. Maybe because he was the one to be skewered alive; perhaps he'd been all up in arms about it as well if he got to stick his junk up there...

He twitched a little as the first finger pushed in, more in surprise than actual discomfort. Next to him in the dark, Tom muttered something unintelligible, pressing up even closer and wiggling his finger around. Bill thought he could hear the squishy sounds of the lotion and was glad, not for the first time that night, that he had insisted that Tom turned the lights off.

It was one thing to somehow see the outlines of their bodies in the dark, feel Tom rub up against him, quite another to actually see all that in broad light.  
Hesitantly he slipped one hand down his stomach, running a flat palm over his cock. The blankets were up almost to his shoulder and it was dark so it didn't feel all that awkward. Next to him, Tom pressed up closer, rolling his hips against his thigh and pushing in a second finger.

By the way Tom was panting, the wetness sliding against Bill's leg, there was little room for speculation as to who was more excited by the prospect of sex. Bill shut his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to think of something sexy as he stroked himself. Tom going down on him, Tom naked, Tom kissing him while he had his hands down the front of Bill's pants.

A third finger pushed in, quite roughly, right up against something that made tiny lights explode behind his eyes. Bill choked on a breath, his legs twitching all on their own and Tom groused quietly as Bill kicked him accidentally.

"Don't tell me you want to stop now, please...my dick is about to fall off," Tom muttered hectically in between frantic kisses he scattered all over Bill's shoulder.  
Bill only manage a heavy gasping sound in reply. His head was spinning and he felt hot all over even though it seemed like he couldn't stop shivering at the same time.

Tom made a despondent sound and rolled away from his side.  
"God Bill, seriously...I don't see what your problem is!" He griped, furiously wiping his hand on the bedspread.

"Jesus, come back here," Bill managed between short, panting breath. He grasped for his twin's arm heavy-handedly, pulling Tom back on top of him. Tom's dick slipped between his legs, nudging his entrance briefly and Bill knew he wanted to do it. Now or never, he hadn't felt so much like sex ever since Tom had started pestering him about it.  
That crazy tingling spot may have been only a small preview but it was enough to wipe away even the rest of his reservations.

"So I get to do it now?" Tom whispered, his voice trembling with anticipation, his fingers dancing along Bill's hip, down between his legs but only for a few moments.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just do it already before I change my mind!"

The mattress bounced as Tom wriggled around over Bill, his hands roaming over the bed in search for the lotion. In the dim light, Bill watched as Tom poured a generous amount of cream into his palm and slicked himself up from tip to root. The squishy sounds coupled with the very distinct outline of his twin's cock when Tom turned to the side where enough to make Bill squirm under the blankets.

A wave of cool air rushed against his sweaty stomach when Tom pulled back the bedspread and got between his thighs. Bill closed his eyes almost reflexively. Tom may get a good look at his naked body but he sure as hell didn't have to look at Tom while Tom looked at him.

Hands closed around his hips, left, right, and with one rough pull Bill slid down the mattress, till Tom's knees were right up against his ass. Taking in one big breath Bill tried to relax as best as he could. Above him, Tom was making indistinct, but definitely excited noises as he fussed around with the bedding, pushed his hair behind his shoulder, pulled a little more on Bill to get him into the right position.

Moments later he felt the blunt tip nudge against his entrance. In the darkness behind his closed eyes, Bill told himself to breath. In and out, all easy, just relax. It was no use though. His hands were slicked with sweat and his feet felt cold and clammy, his toes numb, his fingertips tingling.  
Maybe it had been a bad idea. He had not even an inkling of what he was supposed to do. Should he just lie there and let Tom do all the work or was he supposed to do something as well?

Apprehension gripped him from head to toe. He didn't want to be a lousy lay; he wanted Tom to enjoy it, he wanted him to love it, him. Bill scrunched up his face as Tom pushed slowly forwards, both because of the uncomfortable pressure and his current dilemma. He had seen people have sex in movies plenty of times but that was always a man and a woman. How was this supposed to work out?

When Tom pushed further in, Bill could feel tears starting to prick in his eyes. This would never work out, it felt like Tom was using a white hot poker to stab away at his insides, it hurt in a way that made every breath shudder and his heartbeat screech in his ears.  
Above him, Tom's breath coming in short, ragged gasps, each single one of them hot and moist against his face, Tom made a indistinct noises under his breath, murmuring words Bill couldn't quite make out.

Time seemed to stretch around him as Tom worked up to an enthusiastic yet irregular staccato rhythm, his hips stuttering against Bill's bum erratically, an endless chant of _Oh my God, yeah_ trickling down from above.

Bill had blinked away most of his tears, the strange numbness between his legs only ever sparking up in a flash of hot pain whenever Tom would move too fast or too eagerly. Gingerly he inched down a bit further under his brother's heaving form, splaying his legs and crossing them over the small of Tom's back. It hurt but it was something he had seen in the countless sex scenes on TV and video and so it somehow seemed right; certainly better than just laying there and letting it happen.

Tom's sweaty hand brushed over his forehead, wiping some strand of hair out of his face, Tom's hand trailing down and cupping his cheek before he leaned down, almost laying down on top of Bill to give him a sloppy but heartfelt kiss.

Maybe it should have been nice and how Tom was touching and kissing him was really affectionate but Bill's dick lay limp against his belly, his erection long gone by now. Tom obviously hadn't noticed because he was starting to make frustrated little sounds, his hand fisting the bedding, his voice, breathless from all the exertion, muttering silent curses.

With a loud grunt and one, two vicious thrusts, the pain of which made little circles of lights dance behind Bill's eyelids, Tom collapsed on top of him. Bill pressed his cheek into the pillow, swallowing down the raging pain between his legs, gasping for some fresh air but all he could smell was Tom, his brother's stuttering breath hot against the side of his neck.

It seemed like ages till Tom finally rolled off him and Bill could curl up on his side, his legs tucked up close to his chest. He felt raw all over, as if someone had put him through the wringer.  
Next to him, Tom melted back into the stack of cushions with a deep sigh, satisfaction written all over his flushed face.

"This was...so fucking good!" He breathed out almost reverently. Under the sheets Bill could feel Tom stretch, another happy sigh working its way out, followed by a big yawn.

"I'm feeling really sleepy now," Tom admitted as he turned on his side, his hand crawling through the rumpled bedding, finding Bill's and squeezing it softly. Another heartfelt yawn followed.

It hadn't been good. It had hurt like hell, burnt like the blazes and all Bill wanted was to tell his brother but looking at the content sleepy expression on Tom's face all his rejections got lost somewhere on the way from his brain to his mouth. So Bill said nothing but let Tom pull him into a hug, curling up against his brother, pressing his cold, sweaty back against Tom's hot skin.

First times always hurt and after all, maybe it would get better over time, Bill thought as he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep...

  
♥ ♥ ♥  


"Bill...Bill!"

Someone pulled at his blanket, cold air hitting his sweaty back and Bill cracked one eye open. It was still dark outside. Darkness meant it was too soon to get up so but Bill simply rolled over and went straight to sleep again.

"Bill, get up!" The blankets were yanked away and Bill shot up, indignation already written all over his sleep crumpled face.

"For fuck's sake," he began to growl but stopped when his eyes had adjusted to the greying morning light in the room. The low-ceilinged bedroom with the elaborately carved headboard and the flower quilt and stitched throw pillows. Definitely not his room.

"Pssst!" Tom hissed at him but Bill didn't need any further admonishment. Everything from last night came rushing back to him so suddenly his head was spinning. They had done it. In the bedroom of Dominick's parents. They had overslept.

"Shit, what time is it?" Bill asked, suddenly snapping back into action. He scrambled off the bed, grabbing his pants from one of the nearby chairs, his shirt from the vanity.  
It was only when he heard Tom chuckle that Bill looked up from his place under the bed where he had been groping for his boxer shorts.

"It's only 5.30, so don't panic..." Tom grinned and held up a rumpled piece of black cotton, letting it dangle from his index finger.  
"Looking for this?"

Bill simply rolled his eyes and crawled over the bed towards his twin's side to snatch his underwear from him but Tom yanked his hand away the last moment.

"A kiss in exchange for your shorts," he whispered, a utterly self-satisfied smile plastered all over his face. Bill bit his lip and hesitated. As with so many things that Tom said or did, this too made excitement and an almost nauseous feeling unfurl in his belly. Sometimes Tom treated him a bit like a girl, flirting with him just like he would do with girl and it was profoundly unsettling. Very nice in some ways but still so foreign too. You just didn't flirt with your brother.

"Come on...or do you want to go commando for the rest of the day?" And with that Tom leaned in and stole a little kiss.

Bill simply rolled his eyes, huffing as he reached for his boxers and slipped them on. His bum still hurt from last night; though "on fire" was probably the more fitting description, Bill thought as he pulled up his shorts. Now he was just glad they didn't take their bikes to go out to the cottage...

"You so owe me for last night," he groused as he wriggled into his jeans, fussing with the heavy belt buckle. Every time he so much as moved his ass hurt. A sudden wave of trepidation washed over him; what if it wouldn't get better, would he have to see a doctor then? And tell him what?!

Shaking off the unpleasant trail of thought, Bill turned around to search the bed for his socks, vaguely remembering how he had struggled out of them last night.  
He was met with the deeply concerned expression on his brother's face. The smug grin had vanished and Tom looked truly uneasy right now.

His hands knotted in the folds of his shirt, Tom cleared his throat. "Did I hurt you really bad?" He asked, his voice trembling with the same kind of tension it only ever assumed when their mum scolded them.

Bill shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. It certainly wasn't pleasant but it wasn't _that_ bad either. It would go away. Sooner or later.

"Nah," he mumbled, pulling a tumble of socks out from beneath the crumpled bedding. "I'll survive."

Next to him, Tom breathed a quiet sigh of relief.  
"We should probably make the bed before we leave," Tom suggested, pulling back the sheets.

"Oh shit..." At that Bill turned to look at his brother. Tom was staring at the mattress, an expression of vague panic on his face. Bill followed his brother's gaze.

There it was, right in the middle of the bed – a big dark red stain.

It took Bill's still sleep-fuddled mind a few moments to register the full impact of the scene. That was blood. His blood. No wonder his ass hurt like hell...

"I am so done for..." Tom muttered, frantically fumbling with his dreads as his eyes flitted nervously over the mattress and back to Bill.

Bill swallowed heavily, his mind spinning in circles as he studied the blood stain between them. Eventually he broke the heavy silence between them.

"This could be anybody's blood," he declared firmly, pulling the sheets back and tucking them under the mattress.  
"More likely than not, Dominick will think it was one of the others. Like Daniel and Sabrina or Gerda and her boyfriend whatever his name is..." He straightened out a few errant rumples in the sheet, fluffing up the duvet, covering the stain.

Tom just stared at him dumbfounded. Bill spread the quilt over the made bed, tucking it in at the foot end just as it was before.

"Right..." Tom muttered, his face still a total blank.

Bill leaned back and surveyed his handiwork. The bed looked untouched, all traces of their nightly activities cleared away. Well, most of them anyways.

  
♥ ♥ ♥  


As quietly as they could they inched down the creaking staircase again, flitting across the garden, past the ash filled pit that used to be the bonfire and round the barn again, climbing back in over the ledge.

Bill's first step made the hay crunch and whisper under his feet and he froze, half expecting everyone to wake up to the minute sound. No one stirred. He crept along, zigzagging his way through the maze of haystacks and sleeping bags until he found his own place again.

He plopped down on the ground next to his sleeping bag, thankful that the soft straw dampened the impact a little at least. His sleeping bag was still open from when Tom had unzipped it last night. A goofy smile slipped into Bill's face as the events of last night rushed back to him. They had done _it_. Real sex. Virginity gone!

"Hey you..." Came a whisper from behind one of the larger haystacks. Something soft dragged over the ground and moments later, Tom came into view, dragging his sleeping bag behind himself.

"I don't feel like sleeping alone just now," he explained quietly as he sat down next to Bill and pulled his sleeping bag up.  
A rush of warmth washed over Bill's back and settled in his belly. Smiling he crawled into his sleeping bag, zipping it up to under his arms. He watched Tom get out of his pants again, getting into Gordon's old, oversized army sleeping bag.

"If I hurt you, I'm really sorry..." Tom muttered, scooting closer to where Bill was huddled up. The straw between them whispered with every move, the sweet scent of dried grass puffing up between them.

Bill bit down a yawn and brought his hand up to brush some errant dread out of his twin's face. He felt sleepy and strangely affectionate for his brother all of a sudden. That Tom would be so concerned was so unlike him and terribly endearing at the same time.

"It's okay," Bill mumbled, his lids already drooping as the warmth of the sleeping bag spread and melted into his muscles and bones. He lay his hand on the crisp straw between them, feeling it tickle his palm.

"I think now that...I like...did you..." Tom muttered and Bill cracked one eye open just in time to see his big brother blush a pretty shade of pink, "it'd be only fair if you...you know..."  
In their straw bed their pinkies touched and Bill fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

  
♥ ♥ ♥  


Smiling to himself, Bill twiddled the cherry pendant between his fingers. Next to him Tom wiggled under the covers but didn't wake up. Dominick had discovered the blood stain the next morning while he was checking the house. He had made a big song and dance about it all, demanding to know which perverts had "desecrated" his parents' bed. Not that anyone ever came forward and confessed to it...

Bill put the charm bracelet back into its box. Two weeks later, in their own bed room, there had been no blood and, surprisingly enough, Tom had never ridden around on the fact.  
Bill gathered the rest of the pendants together and put them back into their assigned boxes. He flicked off the bedside lamp and pulled the covers up over his shoulder. The little digital clock on his bedside table read 5.48 am. Definitely time to go to sleep, he thought as he rolled over and his toes found his brother's warm feet under the blankets...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ParabooBizarre @ Livejournal.com](http://paraboobizarre.livejournal.com/)


End file.
